1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to an improved beach towel/carry bag, and more particularly to a beach towel/carry bag constructed with a polygonal outer panel from which extend trapezoidal panels, thereby simplifying assembly and strengthening the towel/bag.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Circular and polygonal beach towels are known in the prior art, as are towels which convert into carry bags with a draw cord. Ostrowski (U.S. Pat. No. 4,991,978) shows a circular towel bag with a draw string. Balicki et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 4,914,767) show an octagonal beach blanket large enough so that the blanket does not have to be moved as the sun moves. Damus et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 4,856,912), Tennant et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 4,794,029), Westor (U.S. Pat. No. 4,738,545), and Brown (U.S. Pat. No. 2,479,203) all show towels or sheets with a draw string for conversion into bags.